The present invention relates to mobile pedestals, and more particularly relates to mobile pedestals having a storable handle.
Mobile pedestals are very useful in modern offices, since they provide portable storage necessary in many office environments. However, it is awkward to push or pull mobile pedestals, particularly when walking while moving them, since the mobile pedestals tend to have a low height that causes the person to bend over in order to push or pull them. Fixed handles have been used on mobile pedestals, but fixed handles tend to get in the way when the handles are not being used. Further, fixed handles can cause a cluttered appearance, which is not conducive to the clean uncluttered look desired by many furniture and office designers. Movable handles have been proposed, however, movable handles do not necessarily solve the xe2x80x9ccluttered lookxe2x80x9d problem. Further, movable handles can undesirably add to manufacturing expense and warranty. Another problem is the many mobile pedestals already in existence that do not presently provide a handle, or that include a handle having one or more of the above problems.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a mobile pedestal includes a wheeled cabinet unit, and a top subassembly attached to a top of the wheeled cabinet unit. The top subassembly includes a housing shaped to cover the cabinet unit and that defines at least one cavity. The top subassembly further includes a handle operably attached to the housing and configured for movement to an internal storage position in the at least one cavity and to an extended use position for use.
In another aspect of the present. invention. a subassembly is provided that is configured for attachment,to a wheeled cabinet unit. The subassembly includes a housing having a cabinet-interfacing side that is adapted to stably engage and cover a portion of a cabinet unit. The housing defines at least one cavity, and a handle is operably attached to the housing that is configured for movement to an internal storage position in the at least one cavity and to an extended use position extending from the cavity.
In another aspect of the present invention, a mobile pedestal includes a wheeled cabinet unit with a cabinet made from sheet metal. A top subassembly is attached to a top of the wheeled cabinet unit. The top subassembly includes a housing made of a wood product or polymeric material that is shaped to substantially cover the cabinet unit. The housing defines at least one elongated cavity shaped to receive a handle. The top subassembly further includes a handle with elongated legs that extend into and slidably engage the at least one elongated cavity. The handle is operably attached to the housing and configured for movement to an internal storage position in the at least one cavity and to an extended use position. The legs have an end member and the at least one cavity is configured to engage the end member to retain the handle to the housing when the handle is in the extended use position but to permit the handle to rotate upwardly when in the extended use position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises steps of providing a cabinet unit and providing a subassembly including a housing configured for attachment to the cabinet unit. The housing defines at least one cavity and includes a handle movable between a storage position in the at least one cavity and an extended use position. The method includes attaching the subassembly to the cabinet after manufacture of the cabinet unit. In a narrow D form, the subassembly is retrofittably attached.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.